narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryota
Ryota (涼太, Ryota) is the son of the White Snake Sage and the most powerful of the snakes in Ryūchi Cave as well as a personal summon for Ryuun Shukiro. Personality Ryota is very proud of his abilities, however he isn't a fan of bragging but simply "pointing out". He also enjoys pointing out his "perfect" appearance. Ryota is also highly respectful only to the people or animal that has proven themselves to him, though he would only listen to Ryuun which was shown during the battle between Ryuun and Hidoi; where he simply laughed at Hidoi for trying to get him on his side and called him weak for "letting" himself get banned from Ryuchi Cave. Because Ryota isn't the most methodical, he is always open to ideas or a strategy during a battle that's not going anywhere, because he literally enjoys defeating enemies. Appearance Ryota's head has a short snout, and has large eyes. His nostrils is like a slit and separated from the eye by two scales. Ryota's body is covered with elongated, heavily keeled dorsal scales that gives him a "shaggy" appearance which Amai compared to Samehada. The scales around the head and neck are the longest, decreasing posteriorly. His scales are a greenish color that lighten towards the tips, while his underbelly is white. His eyes are yellow with a slit down the middle as pupils. His fangs also have purple tips that secrete his overpowering venom. Abilities Ryota, as a snake, is incredibly quick and nimble, as shown when he was able to dodge all of Taiyō's summons. He also has proven to be immensely powerful, as he was able to toss the Giant Rhino out of the battlefield. Also, once bitting a summon, he has proven to be incredible with the ability to hold on to his opponent until he has injected enough poison to kill it. Ryota also doesn't need to see, as he can simply use his infrared-sensitive receptors to see thermal radiation. Ryota has proven to be a very powerful opponent with several tricks. He is able to move with an immense amount of speed; so fast that he could reach Taiyō's Giant Snake-Tailed Chameleon before it could camouflage. He was then able to coil around it, then pull back quickly to shave off 40% of the summon's flesh and forcing it to return. Ryota also has one of the most toxic venom in Ryūchi Cave which appears purple. Being a viper, Ryota is able to inject this poison deeply inside a target's body which leads to death 80% of the time and paralyzes the foe. Though Ryota is powerful, he has several weaknesses. The first is inability to handle fire release techniques since the heat travels through his scales which then lead to continuous burning into his body. Second, he is unable to to swim within a large body of water. And third is that he cannot attack foes in the air since he cannot reach them. Trivia *Ryota is a Atheris hispida, also known as a Spiny Bush Viper. *Ryota is a variant of Ryouta. Meaning (涼, ryou) "cool, refreshing", (亮, ryou) "clear" or (良, ryou) "good" combined with (太, ta) "thick, big". This matches him as he is strong, thick, and big for a snake summon, but is also good in the inside. Category:Summoning Category:FINAL